1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grip for a camera, and more particularly to a holding grip removably attached to the body of a camera. The grip for a camera in accordance with the present invention is provided with a film wind-up lever and a shutter release button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a holding grip attached to a camera body of a camera of large size such as a 21/4 square camera. Since the camera body usually has a film wind-up knob on the right side thereof (viewed from the photographer), the grip is usually attached to the left side so as not to obstruct the operation of the wind-up knob.
However, it is inconvenient and difficult to support the camera body with the left hand and operate the film wind-up knob with the right hand, particularly when the camera is heavy. Further, it is troublesome to move the right hand from the position to support the weight of the camera to the position to operate the wind-up knob, particularly when a quick repeated motion of shutter release is desired for taking snapshots.